


Searching for Trust

by hopeofnyan



Series: Zutara Month 2 of 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is there too, Bending (Avatar), Betrayal, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Day Four: Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Holding Hands, Katara and Zuko talk about their mothers, Minor Sokka/Suki, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Zuko and friends are searching for his mother, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2, Zutara Month 2020, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeofnyan/pseuds/hopeofnyan
Summary: The GAang is together with the addition of Azula on a search for her and Zuko's mother. They stumble upon a town that needs help from local brigands and they discover how many trust issues they have. Katara and Zuko are able to temporarily escape the drama and reminisce in memories and stories.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2 of 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Searching for Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Betrayal

Moonlight and starlight bathed everything in an ethereal, luminous glow that seemed to set the forest clearing apart from the rest of the world. This far from major cities, the sky gleamed with enormous clusters of stars. The sight was something Zuko had not seen since he was wandering in the wilderness of the Earth Kingdom with his uncle during his exile. He had not taken any time to value beauty during that tumultuous time in his life back then and now gladly welcomed the sight. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and he looked at the person beside him.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Katara whispered. It felt, to her, that speaking loudly would disrupt the moment and break an unknown, unspoken rule.

“Yeah…beautiful,” Zuko replied softly. He had not returned his gaze skyward.

Unaware, Katara continued speaking at a hushed volume. “It reminds me of the Southern Lights. They’re these huge lights that dance in the sky. Usually they’re green and red, but occasionally the lights are blue or even purple. They come in the early spring and late autumn.” She glanced at her companion. “Maybe you could see them someday…with me.” A faint, scarcely visible blush lightly warmed her face. “And Sokka. And Dad and Gran Gran.”

“I’d like that,” Zuko murmured. “Are the stars out at the same time?”

“Yes, but not as noticeably,” she responded, and then pointed at the sky. “Oh, look! A falling star.”

Zuko chuckled quietly. “It’s not a star, Katara.”

“Yes, it is!”

“Actually, it’s called a meteor. It’s a small, glowing rock that falls so fast that it leaves a trail of light behind it,” he explained.

Katara frowned at him. “Well, we call it a falling star in the Southern Water Tribe. And we make wishes on them when we see them.” Zuko raised his eyebrows curiously. “There’s a story about the falling stars. Would…would you like to hear it?”

“Please,” he encouraged her.

Katara inhaled deeply, preparing herself to speak the words that her mother had passed down to her and Sokka when they were still little. Usually, she would shy away from sharing something that was so sacred to her. But Zuko had been there during her quest to find Yon Rha, had been there to help pick up the pieces after their encounter, had been there to give her a sanctuary after one of the most emotional and vulnerable moments of her life, and had been there in a crystal cave to share their grief over their mothers. Even now, she was aiding him in searching for his mother, and it felt…right to share this. He would value the gift of this memory in a way none of their other friends could.

“At night, my mother would tell Sokka and I stories that had been passed down through our tribe. Sometimes she would tell ones that only she made up, but the one about falling stars is a story our ancestors had passed down for generations,” Katara began.

She met Zuko’s eyes nervously, but his intent look was not intimidating. It welcomed her and what she had to say.

Reassured, she continued. “The legend is that a there was a horrible man who ruled over a country and forced it to do terrible things in his name. The country was defeated in a war and all of its members were trapped by the spirits in the sky, never to go back to their former world again and doomed to watch the rest of the earth’s people thrive and progress where they were overpowered because of their leader’s cruelty. But the man put aside his wickedness for the sake of his people and pleaded to one of the spirits, and she took pity on them and made a compromise with the other spirits. A few times a year, some of the children would be allowed to return to the earth and placed in new families. Despite the sadness of the fathers and mothers of this defeated country, they knew that it was more important to let their children go somewhere that they could live and grow up. So, according to the legend, every time a star falls, it is really some of the children coming back to our world. And the stars are their parents watching over them from where they are trapped in the sky.”

Katara trained her eyes away from her companion to the plethora of celestial bodies overhead, unsure what else to say. The story was unusual – maybe Zuko thought her tribe was silly for telling it, maybe he –

“That’s a beautiful story,” he told her, a small smile adorning his face. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Katara answered, returning the smile.

“Your mother must have been very talented at storytelling.”

“She was.” The waterbender’s expression became thoughtful. “May I ask something about your mother?”

“Of course,” Zuko replied.

“Did she ever make up stories for you?”

The firebender beside her inhaled a shuddering breath as something like a mix of melancholy and nostalgia shaped his expression.

“You don’t have to answer that,” the waterbender said hurriedly. “I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“No, I…I want to talk about her. It has just been so long since I’ve had someone to talk to about her,” Zuko clarified. “My mom did tell stories sometimes, but more often she would read her favorite plays to me…and Azula. My sister eventually stopped staying to listen though, so for a while it was just me with Mother. Some of her favorites were called ‘Secret of the Black Cliffs’, ‘The Fire Lily Dryad’, ‘Keeper of the Patola Mountains’, and ‘Love Amongst the Dragons’. I always felt smug when we went to see the plays in person because Mother and I usually knew what was going to happen already.”

Katara’s heart swelled at Zuko’s enthusiasm to recall special memories despite his wistfulness. She lightly touched the back of his hand, unsure whether he would feel comfortable holding it. They shared a profoundly vulnerable gaze and Zuko opened his fingers to accept hers, completely trusting. It awed Katara how much she found that she did not mind being so open with him. Granted, it was in her nature to care for people and be there for and listen to them but sharing in it with another person was another feeling altogether. A good one.

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Zuko,” she breathed.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered back. “I – I don’t think I’ve ever…ever been able to – I don’t think I’ve ever felt okay talking about her so much to anyone before.”

“Me either,” she admitted. “Even with Sokka – I never felt okay talking about Mom. I know he misses her, but he’s said…I overheard him once, on accident. He told Toph that he didn’t even remember her face and that when he tried to picture it, he saw _mine_ instead. I’ve never been able to figure out how to approach him about that, so I never did.” Katara felt a panicked jolt inside her at realizing how much she had said; it probably was overwhelming for Zuko to hear all of that at once.

“Maybe you should just give it time. It’s better to wait than say something you end up regretting,” her friend suggested. “And that’s a lot to take in, too. If he never mentioned it to you then he probably isn’t ready to talk about it.”

“Thank you,” Katara told him.

“For what?” Zuko inquired.

“For everything – listening to me, giving advice, sharing your thoughts and memories, and coming out here with me,” she expounded.

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” he insisted, but backtracked upon seeing Katara’s perturbed frown. “But you’re welcome. Any time. And thank you too.”

“You need to accept thanks more often,” she asserted. “It’s an expression of gratitude, and you aren’t undeserving of it.”

Zuko said nothing; he simply shrugged and studied the grass. Katara did not push him – there was no intent in her to cause him distress or persuade him to say something to assuage her without meaning it. She did, however, scoot a tiny amount closer to him, and then a bit more closer when he did not move away or give any indication of being uncomfortable. Ever so slightly, he squeezed her hand, and Katara squeezed back with a smile. Content, they remained together in the clearing for a long time, grateful for each other’s company.

It was with no small amount of reluctance that Katara and Zuko strolled back to their camp where Aang, Appa, Azula, Momo, and Toph were draped on the ground asleep. Sokka and Suki sat awake, quietly discussing something when the other two entered the area.

“Finally!” Sokka exclaimed upon noticing them. “It is one of your turns to watch camp for the night. Suki and I are both exhausted.”

“Okay,” Katara responded, taking a seat in front of the fire. “I’ll take next watch.”

Sokka shot her a strange look – usually she would say something teasing when he complained, but now she just accepted his declaration with barely any acknowledgement. He did not dwell on it though and climbed into his sleeping bag next to Suki’s as she herself laid down as well, too weary to bother saying anything.

“Hey Zuko, could you make this bigger? It’s dying down,” the waterbender requested, motioning to the campfire.

The flames expanded as he sat next to her. “I don’t mind taking this watch. You can go to sleep.”

“It’s okay, I’m not that tired.”

“I’m not either. And even if I was, it’s hard to sleep with…” Zuko gestured at Azula, laying a few feet away. Even sleeping, she appeared ready to blast fire at someone without a moment’s notice.

“You should get some sleep though,” Katara urged. “You know I can take her if anything happens. Please, Zuko.”

“Alright,” he relented.

He ended up lying awake for hours anyway, unable to stop thinking about the next day and whether or not Azula would keep cooperating. The nearby town they had stopped at for extra supplies had barely anything to yield due to bandits in the mountains not far from it. Everyone other than Azula had agreed to stop them, but with his volatile sister and her unstable mind, Zuko feared that nothing would go right. It had been arduous enough allowing her to travel with them, never sure whether she would suddenly have another one of her explosive episodes or stay calm. Not to mention that he was constantly concerned she would try to bend lightning at someone after attempting to shoot it at him on one occasion in the Earth Kingdom, attempting to shoot it at Katara, and succeeding at hurling her customary blue flames at Uncle.

Zuko still remembered how he had no hesitation whatsoever in leaping in front of the bolt, almost not making it in time, helpless as he watched Azula viciously attack Katara with him out of the way. The pain had been phenomenally intense; it hurt even more than when his father had burned him – electricity had run through his veins, tearing at his heart, sizzling through his flesh, rendered him unable to do anything but stretch his arm in Katara’s direction as Azula attacked.

He still remembered seeing his uncle fly backwards as Azula’s fire tore at him, remembered being so distraught he rejected the help offered to heal Uncle, remembered sweat and tears mixing as he frantically bandaged him, remembered being terrified when Uncle took so long to awaken, remembered feeling a heap of remorse at rejecting Katara’s offer to help, remembered panicking at the possibility of losing the man who had done so much for him and never left him.

The alarm at nearly being struck by lightning on his sister’s ship weeks after the siege on the Northern Water Tribe did not hold a candle to the overwhelming fear and horror of watching Azula assail the people he cared for and being helpless to properly protect them.

Was it really worth the risk to extend a branch of trust to Azula after all she had done? Was it the same as Uncle forgiving Zuko for all his mistakes? He had spent three years disrespecting Iroh and even put him in peril at times, yet his uncle had still believed in and forgave him over and over again. Maybe Zuko needed to do the same thing with Azula – so far, the only thing he had done for his sister was allow her to travel with him and his friends without being restrained, though she was also heavily outnumbered and everyone was watching her constantly. Perhaps including Azula in their plan to subdue the brigands would help her trust Zuko more. She had not been allowed to bend for months – fighting these outlaws would give her a chance to exercise her abilities without hurting innocent people. It would also give her a chance to prove that she was willing to work with other people. Maybe, just maybe, this was the opportunity Azula needed.

_I have to try. She won’t ever change if we never give her the option to do so. And she hasn’t hindered us so far. Even if she is manipulative, Azula’s mind is nowhere near as sharp as it used to be, and she has good in her – or at least she used to. I have to see if she still has that goodness in her. And we can take her – it’s six to one. Actually, counting Appa and Momo, eight to one._

With his mind made up, Zuko managed to fall asleep, only to wake a short time later about two hours before dawn. The group had chosen to attack the bandits before daybreak since it was most likely that they would be asleep, or barely awake at least. Toph declared that since their hideout was located in the mountains, she could map it out without them going inside it and risking exposure. Sokka had stated that only after she figured out the layout should they devise an infiltration strategy.

None of Zuko’s friends thought that bringing Azula along was a good idea even after he explained his observations and thoughts. He assumed that even if Suki and Toph would disagree, the rest of the group would be okay with his idea. Sokka was all about logic and reasoning, and Katara and Aang almost always tried to look for the best in people. But each one of them disagreed and Sokka shut him down.

“Zuko, I know you want to give your sister a chance, but you need to let her have those chances gradually over time. We still don’t have proof that she won’t turn on us when an opportunity presents itself,” Sokka pointed out.

“But we have to actually give her an opportunity so she can choose to do the right thing or else she never will!” Zuko protested.

“I agree with Sokka. Azula may have good in her, but we should give her more time to show it. What we’re walking into is too dangerous to take unnecessary risks,” Aang affirmed.

“Unnecessary? Azula is not _unnecessary_!”

“Zuko,” Katara said firmly, “no one is saying she herself is unnecessary. We’re saying that letting her in on a dangerous operation causes unnecessary risks. It would be much safer to let her sit this one out so none of us will get hurt.”

Frustrated and on the verge of an angry retort, Zuko kicked the ground and turned away from his friends. Why would they not try to understand him?

“You know I can hear you talking about me,” Azula mentioned from the other side of the camp area. She smirked when they all looked at her. “I’m not going to turn on you if you let me come. That would be stupid. I want to find my mother and it will take far too long without traveling on your…fluffy monster.”

“His name is Appa,” Aang snapped, “and he’s a sky bison, not a monster.”

“Whatever,” the girl responded. “The point is I’m useful. And I haven’t had the chance to do anything exciting in ages.”

“Does that mean you would help us?” Zuko asked hopefully.

His sister let out an exaggerated sigh. “I guess. It’s better than being stuck here doing nothing.”

Her brother crouched beside her and spoke quietly so that the rest of the gang would not hear. “Do you promise not to hurt anyone?”

“Oh Zuzu,” the girl sneered, “just the bad ones.”

Zuko irately snorted but decided that this was the best he could hope for with her.

“She isn’t a threat to us,” he insisted to the other five people. The firebender’s brows furrowed upon viewing Sokka whispering to Katara. She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“Zuko, may I talk to alone?” the waterbender queried.

He clenched his fists but nodded and followed her away from the camp.

Katara determinedly faced him. “I know you want to give Azula a chance to redeem herself, but the current situation is too dangerous for that. We will have better prospects for her to prove herself later. We are about to have a battle with people we have never encountered before who apparently are strong enough to beat an entire town into submission. Azula could turn on us in the middle of the fight and easily turn the tide. Her mind may be at war with itself, but she is still a strong bender, and we’ll be too busy with the bandits to fight her too.”

Her friend held her gaze unflinchingly. “I get it, you don’t trust her. She’s done horrible things. But like you said, Azula’s mind is at war, and she needs something to clear it. If we let her do this, she could subconsciously start to change for the better. Even if she doesn’t, what do you think will happen if we leave her out here? She’ll take Appa and leave us behind. It’s not like tying her would do any good because she would just burn through the ropes. I’m telling you, taking her with us is the best option for everyone. _Please_ , Katara. You know I wouldn’t suggest this without thinking about it. I _know_ what she’s capable of. If we just gave her this chance, she could start becoming a better person,” Zuko pleaded. “Uncle gave me so many opportunities to change, and I did. Azula can too.”

Katara bit her lip, deep in thought. She could not bring herself to trust Azula after all that happened, but Zuko was her brother and knew his sister better than any of them did. And Katara _did_ trust Zuko.

“Alright,” she relented. “I’ll tell the others that your idea is worth a try.”

Impulsively, Zuko held her hand, not too tightly in case she wanted to pull away. She did not. “Thank you, Katara.”

She gently squeezed his hand and tugged it closer to her. “You’re welcome. I don’t trust your sister, but I do trust you.” He gave her a chary smile that she returned. “And Zuko…I’ll have your back.”

“I know,” he replied.

They began walking back to camp, neither of them releasing the other’s hand until their friends came into view. Katara made sure to stand tall at Zuko’s side before clearing her throat to gain everyone’s attention.

“I agree with Zuko. I don’t trust Azula, but I _do_ trust him. And Zuko believes she can change,” she articulated.

“No, Katara,” Sokka deadpanned. “No offense to either of you, but no.”

“I don’t know…Zuko did some bad thing – he burned my village – but he changed. Now he’s my friend,” Suki concurred. She fixed her eyes on him. “Do you really believe Azula can help us?”

“Yes,” Zuko answered firmly. “Aang, what do you think?”

“I don’t know,” he said, sheepishly glancing away. “She tried to kill you and nearly killed your uncle. That’s way worse than burning buildings.”

“Aang, please. She’s my sister. You’re the Avatar – aren’t you supposed to look for the good in people? You saw it in me,” the firebender appealed.

“I guess…” Aang replied, trailing off.

“Toph?”

“Don’t bother with me.” Toph spat on the ground and folded her arms.

“It looks like Azula is coming with us,” Aang proclaimed. “We need to head out. We’ve already spent too much time talking.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Azula said boisterously. “You all talk too much.”

“Azula, do you promise to help us?” Zuko asked.

“Yes. Can we leave now? My legs are cramped from sitting so much,” she complained.

“Let’s go,” Aang said.

Zuko’s chest seized with anticipation, both grateful and troubled. This could be one of the next large steps in Azula’s recovery or one of the worst mistakes of his life.

There should have been no surprise, really. It certainly was not to any of his friends, but Zuko had allowed himself to be foolish and hope for Azula to change. He could have blamed Katara for being the first to agree with him or Aang and Suki for conceding with his idea, but they were not the ones who controlled his feelings. Honestly, his feelings were currently more in control of him. His sister, as his uncle had once described her, was precise and deadly as a person who could purely express firebending in the form of lightning. Even though Azula had very little precision left, she still was deadly. Zuko supposed that made him the same as an average bender’s expression of firebending – fueled by rage and emotion. He had not been so possessed by fury since before he joined the Avatar’s – no, _Aang’s_ group. When had Zuko begun labeling him as the Avatar and not his friend?

“Zuko, look out!” Aang called from across the cave, far too occupied by his own quarry to help his friend.

Zuko had scarcely vacated the spot where he had been standing when a plume of cyan flames engulfed it. Golden brown eyes gleamed maniacally as wisps of fire faded around Azula’s face, leaving shadows that intensified her nightmarish appearance. Even after being in confinement for months, her ferocity was just as intense as it had been before the end of the war. Her brother’s expression hardened as he shifted into a position that would let him to attack or defend with ease.

_I will not let anger control me, I will not let anger control me, I will not –_

“Did you really think I care about looking for Mother? You were the only one she ever _really_ loved!” Azula sneered as she leapt for Zuko, kicking a coil of fire at him as she careened downward.

“She loved you just as much and you know it!” he snarled, bending the fire away and knocking her off balance.

Azula gracefully used her momentum to roll into a stance as she landed but was forced backwards as Zuko sent his own wave of fire at her. “You just pushed her love away because you let our father turn you into a monster.”

“At least I’m _good_ at being a monster. The only thing you were accomplished at was being a failure!” his sister jeered, matching his attacks with her own. “If you weren’t one then she never would have left!”

Zuko saw red as her words sank in, producing so much fire in his next strike that he shocked both himself and his sister. He knew her words should mean nothing, but he had given her a second chance after being rejected and pushed away and insulted by her. After she had tried to kill Katara and Uncle. Zuko easily could have turned a blind eye and let her rot away in imprisonment, but he had been asinine enough to believe in her loyalty when she accepted his offer to find their mother. Now both he and all of his friends were paying the price.

They could have viably taken out these brigands that regularly raided the nearby village, but Azula, maddened though she was, retained enough cunning to betray them after they had infiltrated their base in the caverns. Even Aang and Katara, with all their belief in anyone’s capacity to change, had recommended letting her sit this operation out but Zuko had insisted on letting her prove herself to be a better person. He had thought he was following his uncle’s example on forgiveness when really, he had been letting himself believe a reverie of him, Azula, and Mother becoming a perfect family with the absence of Ozai and his influence. But Ozai’s influence would always be present in Azula, and she would always be loyal to no one except herself.

Zuko roared as he brutally blasted Azula with flames so hot he suspected that they were burning him as he created them, but that did not matter. The only thing that mattered was ensuring that Azula felt every bit of his rage. She recovered from her brief surprise at his ferocity and focused on the duel, not bothering to mock him. Zuko had been emotionally pushed off balance – the peace of mind that had sustained him through their Agni Kai was nowhere to be found.

The bandit in front of her was much more agile than one would think, given how bulky he was. Katara felt grateful that he seemed to rely more on his speed rather than his weapons because she was quick too, but untrained in swordsmanship like him. With a well-timed strike, Katara slammed his sword away and froze his fingers together. The outlaw crunched through the ice as he sprinted towards her, but she rapidly redirected the water to the ground, and he blundered on the fresh ice and sprawled on it in an undignified heap. Katara liquified it and used it to toss the man into a wall, wincing as she heard a smashing sound upon impact.

Even injured, the bandit unsteadily rose to his feet, swaying dizzily. He charged at Katara with less speed than he previously had displayed. She easily swept him aside with her water, this time making sure to fling him as hard as possible into the wall of the cave. This time he did not get up.

Katara turned towards her companions, all still preoccupied. She had been fortunate to only face one person in her fight, but Aang was not so privileged. Sokka and Suki appeared to be holding their own as they fought back to back, and Toph was engaged in a vicious earthbending battle with a woman who appeared to be almost as skilled in bending as her. Almost. Katara shifted her gaze to Azula and Zuko, and consternation filled her. Zuko was firebending similarly to the way he had before visiting the Sun Warriors with Aang – full of rage and devoid of nearly all control. She wanted to join him but was concerned that they would be completely out of sync fighting together with the way he was acting – she could end up hurting him or vice versa. Perhaps she could try to help anyway; he was in danger and needed help.

A cry rang out from Aang and Katara instinctively darted towards him. He had been pitched off of his air scooter by one of the two men he had been in combat with and had not cushioned his fall the way he usually did. Terror filled Katara as she sprinted faster – what if he was dead and not just unconscious? She took the two outlaws by surprise with her water whip. It would have been preferable to implement the octopus form with its convenient eight tentacles, but there was not enough water to do so. So Katara froze them to the floor before they regain their footing, but one of the men used rocks to shatter the ice and freed his companion before she could act. Her eyes narrowed as they turned to her, their expressions betraying murderous contempt.

Katara felt the earth under her begin to move and jumped away just in time to avoid having her feet trapped. She submerged their arms with her water, but the earthbender used a sweeping kick to hurl a boulder her way. Distracted, she lost her focus and the water fell away as she moved to avoid the boulder – right into the other man, who had his sword drawn and slashed at Katara. She stepped backwards, but not quick enough to avoid getting a long slice down her torso. Even though the cut had not been deep, severe pain overtook her senses and the waterbender plummeted to the ground. She weakly directed water to the swordsman, but he easily dodged the attack. A numbing sensation engulfed her senses and her element barely responded to her as she futilely attempted to defend herself. There must have been some sort of poison on the blade to stifle her locomotion and other senses.

 _Maybe we should’ve left Azula in jail_ , she thought. _Maybe Sokka’s cynicism isn’t so wrong._

Though Katara used what little strength remained in her to try to move, she knew that the sword bearing down on her would certainly hit its mark. Hazily, she looked out at her friends. Aang still lay motionless a few feet away. Sokka and Suki were still holding their own, fighting as an excellent unit. Toph was triumphing over her opponent, a satisfied smirk clothing her face. Zuko was surrounded by a mix of his own fire and Azula’s. She was cackling maniacally, not unlike the way she had during their Agni Kai. Zuko’s eyes widened when he glanced at Katara – his mouth was moving, but she could not hear any of what he was saying. His sister snatched his distraction and shot a lethal whip of fire straight at his chest. Katara suddenly heard screaming as she weakly reached for him – she had to help him; Azula could not kill him after all they had been through, she just couldn’t.

The images faded as sheer pain lanced through Katara’s body in the form of a precise sword wielded by a vicious criminal. Darkness engulfed everything.

* * *

List of Zutara Month 2 prompts [here](https://neurologicaldamage.tumblr.com/post/616498052307599360/alright-everyone-since-this-seemed-so-popular)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is so late and I am so sorry. Life has been a whirlwind and I also had to rewrite a major chunk of this story. I hope you enjoyed it though! It was challenging but good to write this.


End file.
